


She's Always Had a Knack For Breaking Rules

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She broke the only rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Always Had a Knack For Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Many thanks to kyriecolours and krazyredhead for their wonderful help with this. I hope everyone enjoys this tale (originally written for the HP Kinkfest 2016 on LJ). xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**She's Always Had a Knack For Breaking Rules**

Hermione carried two glasses of wine into her living room where Viktor, her boyfriend of seven months, sat on her sofa. He was in a sour mood, having lost his first Quidditch match in months.

"Viktor, you'll get them next time," Hermione consoled him, handing him one of the glasses.

Viktor let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. "I should have seen the Snitch."

Hermione frowned, hating to see him so upset. "It was raining, Viktor." She reached over and placed her hand on his thigh. She gave it a squeeze. "You're a wonderful Seeker, love. You'll win the next match; I know you will." She kissed him gently.

"Thanks for being so supportive," Viktor said appreciatively. He took a sip of his wine before placing it on the table. He took Hermione's glass and placed it on the table as well. Grasping her waist, he pulled her up onto his lap. "I am a lucky wizard to have you, Hermione." Plenty of practice had allowed the Bulgarian wizard to say her name with ease. He looked at her, eyes full of love.

"Viktor," she murmured, leaning towards him to capture his lips in a kiss. She moaned as they kissed, adjusting her body so she could straddle him properly, her dress scrunching up around her hips. "I love you."

"And I, you," Viktor promised. His large, calloused hand caressed her thigh, sending chills of delight up her spine. 

Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. Her heart pounded in her chest as it often did when he touched her. He grasped the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head, leaving her in just her bra and knickers. When Viktor froze, she opened her eyes. "Viktor?"

His eyes were blazing with fury. "Hermione," he growled, the tone low and deep. "What are you wearing?"

"What am I wearing? I—" she stopped, eyes wide and her mouth open in surprise. How could she have forgotten his one rule? "I'm so sorry, Viktor, love, I was in such a rush when I dressed this morning that I didn’t think to…" She trailed off when she saw him look at her. The fury in his eyes had ebbed slightly, filled with something she couldn’t quite name. "Viktor?"

"I only had one rule, Hermione. Wear my colours on the days I have matches." Viktor narrowed his eyes. "And instead of wearing scarlet, I see you wearing violet, the colours of the German National Quidditch Team that defeated us today."

"Viktor, that's just superstitious thinking," Hermione pointed out logically. "The colour of my knickers has nothing to do with whether you win or lose."

"Nonetheless, you supported my opponent and broke the only rule that I gave you." Viktor tilted his head to the side slightly, considering her.

Hermione held her breath, waiting for his response. "I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling bad that she hadn’t remembered. She knew that Viktor loved to see her in his colours.

"You need to be punished," Viktor said huskily. "Twenty of them should do it."

"Twenty of what?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Spanks," Viktor replied.

" _What_?" Hermione squeaked in surprise. "You want to spank me?"

"You need to be punished, Hermione," Viktor told her. "To ensure that you never break the rule again." He looked into her large, brown eyes. "Do you accept?"

"You want to spank me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Very much so," Viktor replied. 

Something in his voice sent a thrill of excitement through her. She was apprehensive but decided that she would go through with it. She knew from her books that some people enjoyed mixing pleasure and pain like that. "I accept my punishment," she whispered nervously. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"Stand up and remove your knickers," Viktor commanded.

She loved when he became demanding in the bedroom. Hermione quickly got to her feet, pushing her knickers down her body and stepping out of them. A mixture of the cool air and excitement caused her to shiver.

Viktor's eyes roamed her body and he gazed at her with desire. "Beautiful," he murmured. "On my lap." He patted his legs.

Hermione walked towards him, letting out a squeak when Viktor positioned her bent over his lap. She gasped as his hand caressed her bottom. 

"I want you to count the spanks," Viktor told her, his tone leaving no room for argument. His hand came down, smacking her left arsecheek harshly.

Hermione let out a yelp at the sting.

"Count," Viktor reminded her.

"One," she murmured, wriggling in his lap. Moments later, he spanked her other cheek. "Two!" she cried out. His hand rubbed her bottom, squeezing it lightly before he spanked her once more. "Three!"

"Your arse is a delectable shade of pink," Viktor murmured before delivering two successive spanks.

"Four, five!" Hermione gasped. Her arse stung, but she couldn’t deny the wetness between her legs. "Six!" Her face was warm and she could feel beads of sweat dripping down her face. "Seven!"

_The pauses between spanks are the worst_ , she decided. She didn’t know when it was coming, each spank catching her by surprise. "Eight!"

The spanking continued, Viktor alternating between caressing her arse and delivering the blows. He never spanked her in the same spot twice, she noticed. His hand slipped between her legs, a low growl escaping her lips when his fingers brushed against her clit. "Viktor!" She wriggled her hips, desperate for release. 

"So wet for me," Viktor commented.

Hermione was, although she felt a confliction of emotions. How could she be so turned on when she was in so much pain? He pressed against her clit, causing her to jerk in his lap.

Viktor smirked, although Hermione couldn’t see, before he pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked them clean of her fluids before delivering three quick spanks.

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen!" Hermione gasped, grateful that they were nearing the end. Tears pooled in her eyes as her arse stung. She didn’t know how much more her body would be able to take. "Twenty!" she shouted loudly as Viktor spanked her for the final time. She remained frozen for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She sniffled, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione, love, are you all right?" Viktor asked tenderly, shifting her so he could cradle her gently in his arms. "I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?"

"No," Hermione murmured, sniffling once more. "Sorry, I feel silly for crying."

Viktor offered her a comforting smile. "Don’t, Hermione. It's only natural that you cry after receiving pain like that. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn’t that bad, Viktor, in fact, I rather liked it."

He arched a brow at her. "Did you now?"

"I did," Hermione nodded, giving him a smile. "I don’t know how I'll be able to sit anytime soon, though." She laughed slightly. "I wouldn’t be opposed to maybe doing it again though someday."

Viktor bent his head, kissing her. "I love you so much, Hermione. Anything you need, I'll do it." He cupped her cheek. "Why don’t you stand so I can look at your bottom?"

Hermione stood, turning around so that he could look. "Does it hurt?" he touched a red spot. Hermione hissed.

Standing, Viktor took her head. "Come, I'll run you a bath with some relaxing potions while I find my cream that I use for hurting muscles. It should be in my bag. It'll help with the stinging."

"Thank you," Hermione kissed. "I certainly learned my lesson, though, love. Scarlet on match days."

Viktor glanced at her bra. "You do look tempting in violet, though." He smirked. "Maybe after your bath, we can have some fun."

"Or maybe during my bath?" Hermione suggested, giving him a cheeky grin. "Why don’t you join me?"

Viktor chuckled. "Well, who am I to deny my beautiful witch?" Taking her hand, he led her towards her bathroom, his lost match long forgotten.


End file.
